Dropout Boy
by That Ain't Falco
Summary: Manjoume's life has been fulfilling since his graduation, yet there's still a hole in his heart.
" _Why am I so sentimental?"_ Manjoume thought as he rolled around in his bed, staring out the window of his 5-star luxury suite hotel room. A couple years had passed since his days at Duel Academy, and he had fast become one of the Pro League's most dangerous competitors. However, being average wasn't good enough for the proud young man and so he tried his absolute hardest at being the best: his time under the wing of Edo certainly reinforced what hard work was really all about. Even though he had certainly tried in the past, the real world was tough: tougher than any of the battles he had to climb in his years at the academy. Climbing your way to the top was difficult, and of course he had known that… but it never ceased to amaze him how much of a roller-coaster it truly was. Alas, he had reached the top and his life hadn't become any less frantic. If anything, his entire schedule was _busier_ than when he was Edo's apprentice he found. Between the practicing, researching of new strategies and opponents, press conferences for endorsements and advertisements, and balancing of his relationship with his brothers Manjoume found himself burned out by the end of the day, with such little time to relax or connect with his few true friends. Not that he didn't enjoy or regretted being the best… the sense of accomplishment was fully rewarding to him. It made him feel complete.

Almost.

In fact, Manjoume couldn't fall asleep at night sometimes he would stay up thinking about her and what could be for so long. _"Asuka,"_ her name coming to his mind for probably the fiftieth time that evening since he had lay down in bed. _"I want to show you how I feel. I want to us to love each other,"_ he thought becoming wrapped up in his blanket as he imagined them embracing each other, locked in a passionate kiss running their hands over each other. He imagined her curves pressed up against his bare skin as they became more and more immersed in each other's fervor.

When he realized that he had been fantasizing over her once again with his blanket and pillows he scolded himself for being so, so… _"I'm such a sap,"_ bluntly divulging his thought. He adjusted his position in bed and tried to remind himself that he had a big match the next day: getting hot and bothered over nothing certainly wouldn't help him fall asleep.

Naturally he continued thinking about her. He didn't even want to feel this way any longer. He was tired of holding a one-sided attraction towards one of his best, nay, only friends. It was unfair for the both of them, and he had decided he would stop pursuing her for both of their sake. Trying to move on was difficult though, and it was when he wanted to retire for the evening that his consciousness began to wake up.

Manjoume really had tried moving on: He had gone on a few dates with various women of high standing whom he had met through events and parties, and although they were certainly beautiful, he had never been attracted to them. There was never a date where the two of them had found a spark. Although Asuka wasn't perfect, she was perfect for him. Not only was she striking in appearance, she was someone with which he could have deep conservation with, party with, and whose eyes shimmered so brilliantly with personality that he could get lost in them. She was someone he saw a future with.

Why the hell was he stuck thinking about her again though? _"Darn Valentine's Day,"_ He told himself with utter disgust. _"Just another corporate holiday… a gimmick to sell expensive flowers and chocolate,"_ pontificating inwardly. _"It's nothing to get worked up about; another day of the year."_ Despite voicing this however, it was clear he and just about everyone he knew thought otherwise. He had seen so many couples on the streets today, restaurants brimming with loving couples, and saw how happy they were. In all honesty, Manjoume wanted a relationship so badly it hurt sometimes. Despite all of his talk about independence and self-pride, he was a romantic at heart and he was lonely. Manjoume Jun was 19-years-old and he had barely had any kind of experience or intimacy with women at all in his life. Having such a high desire for romance and being unable to acquire it was a little bit more than obnoxious. What was even more obnoxious was that both Sho and Misawa had found girlfriends; good ones too! Two of the nerdiest guys Manjoume knew were able to find romance, so why couldn't someone as charismatic as he be able to?!

Both Fubuki and Judai had suggested the use of an online dating app for him, yet Manjoume had way too much pride. He had practically bit Judai's head off when he brought it up, seeing as Fubuki had mentioned it just days before. The Dropout Boy didn't know a thing or have any interest in romance whatsoever, what could he know? _"As far as women go, I'm the Dropout B-."_ Manjoume Jun banished the thought immediately, sitting up in his bed. Resting his head in his hands, he continued thinking about his friends. In fact, they had both talked to him about lowering his standards, seeing more women, or dating one of his many fans but not only wasn't he interested, he didn't care to do any of it. If they weren't so similar he'd almost have thought they'd spoken about it before. He felt hollow: Manjoume knew, Fubuki knew, Judai knew and they all knew each of them knew.

As much as he wished he could take Asuka out on a date, he knew the effort would be in vain. They were both two enormously busy people with vastly different schedules, not to mention she had rejected him, albeit politely, multiple times. If that didn't send the message that she wasn't interested, what would? Yet there was still the nagging thought that she would finally realize her interest in him, how happy they could be together, how much they could support each other and how much they could love each other. He let his thoughts drift and imagined them having a romantic night out on the town: he would take her to the most extravagant restaurant around. Asuka would be wearing the most beautiful crimson red dress and him his most dashing suit. They would share striking conservation, the atmosphere would be perfect, and she would be absolutely entranced by him, as he was by her. After taking his beloved back to her place for the evening they would stand outside her door as they each leaned in for a kiss, as she fell in love with him...

Expectedly, Manjoume Jun found himself wide awake in the middle of the night, hot, bothered and wide awake, unable to control his thoughts as he stared out his window overlooking a wonderfully starred night.


End file.
